theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Romalotti and Heather Stevens
Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Heather Stevens are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Daniel Romalotti is the son of Phyllis Summers and Danny Romalotti. Heather Stevens is the daughter of April Stevens and Paul Williams. Daniel was portrayed by Michael Graziadei from 2004-2013 and Heather is portrayed by Jennifer Landon. Dather is the nickname given to the relationship between Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Heather Stevens Storylines Early Relationship Daniel and Heather met in 2008 and began flirting with each other, not long after his marriage to Lily ended. They met up again a few years later and their friendship eventually turned into romance. First meeting When Heather first met Daniel she had recently been made ADA by the then DA Michael Baldwin and was prosecuting Daniel, Kevin, and Amber for murder. Though the charges against them were dropped Daniel's marriage to Lily ended over this, and soon after Daniel and Heather began a flirtation with each other. Daisy Disappears Heather was involved in the case against Daniel which arose after his wife Daisy Carter disappeared and was presumed dead. The case turned worse for him after Daisy's scarf was found with Daniel's blood on it and he was named as the main suspect in Daisy's "murder". However due to lack of evidence Daniel was released and the charges were dropped when new evidence surfaced that Ricky was the one who had planted the bloody scarf, and taken Daisy's wallet and cell phone. Heather later ran into Daniel at the coffee house, while he was spending time with Lucy and apologized for ever suspecting him of killing Daisy and told him that she never thought he was capable of doing such a thing. Secret Lovers In 2011 Heather and Daniel encountered each other again when she was prosecuting his mother for the 1994 incident which involved running over her father Paul Williams and Christine Blair; however as much as Daniel tried to avoid her he soon began developing feelings for Heather which infuriated Phyllis as she felt betrayed by her son. Heather's ability to do her job was further complicated when she began to have feelings for Daniel also, and the couple began dating and kissing publicly which angered Phyllis more; and led to them agreeing to date in private. Romantic Increase Heather and Daniel soon succumbed to their undeniable passion and made love in his loft, and soon they were falling head over heels in love with each other. A short time later Daniel discovered that Daisy was very much alive, and in Fairview where she was receiving treatment for attempted suicide after she overdosed on medication; however later Daniel received news that Daisy had disappeared from Fairview and been signed out by her "mother". Daniel decided after this that he wanted to divorce Daisy in absentia, and told Heather that he wanted to be with her free and clear. No longer a secret When Phyllis was set to go on trial the judge who was to preside over the case became ill, and the new judge threw out the charges because Christine was not a Federal Agent and the statute of limitations had run out. This was good news for everyone especially Daniel and Heather, because now they were free to have their love be public and share it with everyone. Ricky's death and Paul's trial In 2012 Heather's father Paul Williams was on trial for shooting his son Ricky which caused him to fall out of a window and land in the street where he died on impact. Daniel was by her side the whole time while she tried to do her job as ADA and defend her father; something which proved difficult and Heather had to ask for a leave of absence so that she could find information to clear her father. Current Situation Heather left with Christine for California and found evidence that Ricky had indeed murdered his last girlfriend, and while Christine returned to Genoa City with this information Heather joined Daniel and Lucy in Chicago to spend Thanksgiving with them. A few months later in January Daniel came back to town with Lucy to pack up his apartment and leave; he had been offered an art opportunity in Savannah, Georgia and was moving there with Heather who was already waiting for him to come. Daniel bid his mother a painful goodbye as she was unable to go with him when an emergency with Jack came up that she had to deal with, he then talked with Lily and bid her farewell as they agreed to always be friends. Today Daniel and Heather are still together and very much in love. They lived in Georgia for a while until Daniel received an opportunity to join the most renowned artist colony in Europe, and moved there with Lucy. They have been mentioned on and off since Phyllis' accident in 2013 when Daniel returned home to see about his mother and have her moved to a clinic in Georgia where she could receive the best treatment possible. Later Jack calls Daniel and talks to him after Phyllis wakes up, and Phyllis talks to her son not long after she comes home. Paul has mentioned Heather also on several occasions. Gallery Y&R_Daniel_&_Heather7.png Y&R_Daniel_&_Heather8.jpg Y&R Daniel & Heather6.jpg Y&R Daniel & Heather2.jpg Y&R Daniel & Heather4.jpg Y&R Daniel & Heather3.png Y&R Daniel & Heather1.png Y&R Daniel & Heather5.jpg Category:Couples